super_smash_bros_extremefandomcom-20200214-history
List of New Music
This is a list of all of the original songs found in Super Smash Bros. Extreme. Because there are already over 800 songs returning from previous iterations of Super Smash Bros, there will only be 96 new remixes from universes that are not the Super Smash Bros. universe, one for each fighter. There will also be a smaller amount of new originals, and most of them are for new universes. Additionally, the song tagline that appears right before a match begins is now color-coded. Red is old remix, blue is directly taken from their original game, and yellow is new remix. List of New Remixes * 'Mario - '''Super Mario Medley ''(Mario) * 'Kirby - '''Haltmann Works Elite Management ''(Kirby) * 'Pikachu - '''Meeting Place ''(Pokemon) * 'Luigi -' Luigi's Theme - Mario Striker's Charged (Mario) * 'Jigglypuff - '''Poke Mart ''(Pokemon) * 'Peach - '''Staff Roll (Super Mario 64) ''(Mario) * 'Daisy - '''Daisy Circuit ''(Mario) * 'Ice Climbers - '''Ice Climber Medley ''(Ice Climber) * 'Zero Suit Samus - '''Tallon Overworld Depths ''(Metroid) * 'Lucas - '''Back Beat Battle ''(EarthBound) * 'King Dedede - '''Masked Dedede ''(Kirby) * 'Mega Man - '''Title Theme (Mega Man II) ''(Mega Man) * 'Rosalina - '''Space Storm Galaxy ''(Mario) * 'Greninja - '''Battle! (Elite Four) (Pokemon X / Pokemon Y) ''(Pokemon) * 'Pac-Man - '''Dig Dug Medley ''(Dig Dug) * 'Robin - '"Don't Speak Her Name!" (Fire Emblem) * 'Shulk - '''The End Lies Ahead ''(Xenoblade Chronicles) * 'Bowser Jr. -' Airship - Super Mario Bros. Style (Mario) * 'Duck Hunt - '''Wild Gunmen / Hogan's Alley Medley ''(Wild Gunmen / Hogan's Alley) * 'Cloud - '''Clash on the Big Bridge ''(Final Fantasy) * 'Simon -' Gradius Medley (Gradius) * 'Isabelle - '''Title (Animal Crossing New Leaf) ''(Animal Crossing) * 'Lloyd - '''Beat the Angel ''(Tales) * 'Paper Mario - '''Attack on the Koopa Bros. ''(Mario) * 'Alm - '''Stairway of Delight ''(Fire Emblem) * 'Banjo-Kazooie - '''Title Theme (Banjo-Kazooie) (Banjo-Kazooie)'' * 'Rex - '''Xenoblade Chronicles 2 Medley ''(Xenoblade Chronicles) * 'Mach Rider - '''Mach Rider Ver. 2 ''(Mach Rider) * 'Magolor - '''C-R-O-W-N-E-D ''(Kirby) * 'Marshadow - '''Ultra Wormhole ''(Pokemon) * 'Elma - '''Uncontrollable ''(Xenoblade Chronicles) * 'Phoenix - '''Pursuit ~ Cornered ''(Ace Attorney) List of New Originals * A Nopon's Life (Xenoblade Chronicles) * A Once-in-a-Lifetime Duel (Tales) * Astral Chain Trailer Theme (Astral Chain) * Battle (PokePark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure) (Pokemon) * Battle (PokePark 2: Wonders Beyond) (Pokemon) * Battle Theme - Torna, The Golden Country (Xenoblade Chronicles) * Black Tar (Xenoblade Chronicles) * Bringer of Chaos! (Xenoblade Chronicles) * Buoy Base Galaxy (Mario) * Chase (PokePark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure) (Pokemon) * Chase (PokePark 2: Wonders Beyond) (Pokemon) * Choco Mountain - Mario Kart DS (Mario) * Counterattack (Xenoblade Chronicles) * Crisis (Xenoblade Chronicles) * Cutting Off the Dark Ambitions (Tales) * Departure (Mythos) (Mega Man) * Drifting Soul (Instrumental) (Xenoblade Chronicles) * Enter Bowser Jr.! (Mario) * Esperanto (Mythos) (Mega Man) * Exploration (Xenoblade Chronicles) * Gear Fortress Stage (Mega Man) * Gormott (Day) (Xenoblade Chronicles) * Gormott (Night) (Xenoblade Chronicles) * Fatalize (Tales) * Fighting of the Spirit (Tales) * Final Battle (Banjo-Kazooie) (Banjo-Kazooie) * Fury Sparks (Tales) * Impatient Sword (Tales) * Incoming! (Xenoblade Chronicles) * Lucia (Nights of Azure) * Mad Dance (Tales) *Main Title - Mega Man 11 (Mega Man) * Meeting Place (Original) (Pokemon) * Melancholia (Xenoblade Chronicles) * Monster Surprised You (Xenoblade Chronicles) * Moonview Highway (Mario) * Omen (Nights of Azure) * Pac-Man's Park (Pac-Man) * Purple Comet (Mario) * Pray for Victory (Fire Emblem) * Riki the Legendary Hero (Xenoblade Chronicles) *Serpent Eating the Ground (Bravely Default) *Sky Garden - Mario Kart DS (Mario) *Spiral Mountain (Banjo-Kazooie) *Spiral Mountain (Nuts & Bolts) (Banjo-Kazooie) *Staff Roll B - Mario Kart Wii (Mario Kart) *Super Ghouls 'N Ghosts - Stage 01 (Ghost 'N Goblins) *Sword-Drawing! Grind! (Tales) *Tenacity (Tales) *Tetris 99 (Tetris 99) * That Person's Name Is (Bravely Default) * The Wise One (Tales) *Title Theme (Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts) (Banjo-Kazooie) *Toad's Factory (Mario) *Twilight of the Gods (Fire Emblem) *Unfinished Battle '' (Xenoblade Chronicles)'' *What Lies at the End (Fire Emblem) *When Determination Strikes (Tales) *Wish Park (Pokemon) *You Will Recall Our Names (Xenoblade Chronicles)